


No Hanky Panky

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [17]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Day Seventeen: Christmas ParadePart of @panicfob 25 Days of Christmas Challenge
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559527
Kudos: 4





	No Hanky Panky

“Why are there so many dresses in here?” Bucky asked opening my bedroom door.

I groaned, “I have to figure out what I’m wearing to Pepper’s dinner on Friday.”

Bucky nodded, “I’m sure whatever you decide on will be great.” He turned to walk away.

“Oh, no mister. You are not getting off that easy.”

He looked like a deer in headlights.

“I need help. I’m too critical I’ll never be able to pick a dress.”

“I never thought I’d say this.” Bucky grumbled, “Sam is much better at picking out dresses then I am.”

I laughed, “no way am I letting Sam in here for me to run through these dresses. I’d have to go into the bathroom to change every time. It would take ten times as long.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at this, “are you purposing a parade of lingerie and Christmas dresses?”

“I guess so,” I was confused at his sudden interest.

“Hmm, I guess I can suffer through it.” He smirked.

It dawned on me. “Bucky Barnes, are you only agreeing to this to see my half-naked?”

He laughed, “that took longer than expected.”

I blushed and rolled my eyes, “You better keep your hands to yourself, Barnes.” I smiled at him. “I mean it, no shenanigans.” 

“I make no promises,” He said closing the door.

“Where is Sam anyways?” I asked.

He shrugged, “Dunno, somewhere with Hill.”

I pulled a black dress off the rack; it was about knee length and looked in Bucky’s direction. “They’ve been spending a lot of time together since she got back. Yay or nay?” I held up the dress.

“Nay,” He replied. “ Sam has bailed on workouts to go do something with her three times in the last week.”

“Weird.”

I pulled another dress off the rack, this one red with lacey sleeves, I didn’t ask for his opinion this time, instead, I pulled off my leggings and tank top.

“Well, I didn’t realize we were jumping right in,” Bucky said sitting on the bed.

“Oh hush,” I threw my tank top at him.

Sliding the dress over my head, I took the few steps to close the distance between us.

“Zip me please,”

Within seconds the dress was zipped. “Do you think Sam and Hill are together?” Bucky asked.

“I don’t know, Sam doesn’t seem like Maria’s type.” I turned around to face him.

Bucky let out a huff, “Wow, that dress.” He stretched out his hands, one on either of my hips.

“So, yes vote?” I folded my hands behind his neck

He nodded pulling me into a kiss, his hands pulling my waist closer to him. Breaking the kiss, he smirked at me.

“No, no, mister. Dresses, that’s what you’re here for.” I pulled away from him. “Not any hanky panky.”

Turning my back to him, “You tell me, no, then you ask me to undress you,” He joked unzipping my dress.

Taking a few steps forwarded I pulled the dress off and put it back on the hanger, separating it from the rest of the dresses. I selected the next few dresses more carefully, more hands-off for Bucky. We talked about lighthearted things like style changes from the forties versus now, the fact that little black dresses will always be a classic. I made it through about five more dresses, all good, but not the red dress good.

My phone beeped signaling a text message, I groaned. “This will be Pepper asking about the dress.”

“You could ignore it.” He replied.

“She means well,” I shrugged, “Besides, I’m sure the quicker I pick out the dress the sooner she can find a matching tie for you.”

Bucky groaned in response. “She’s really into this whole matching couple things, isn’t she?”

“Her and Tony always matched or at least complemented each other.”

“One last dress,” I said pulling a black one off the rack.

“Black and red seem to always be your go-to?” Bucky observed.

“Usually,” I shrugged.

Pulling the dress down, it was form-fitting with three quarter length sleeves and came to just above my knee. Looking in the mirror it reminded me of something, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. Turning back to look at Bucky I studied his expression, it wasn’t a jaw-dropping expression, but it didn’t seem like disapproval either.

“It’s beautiful,” Bucky expressed, “elegant really.”

“Approval?” I questioned, his initial response not giving me any guidance.

He nodded, “Yes.”

I smiled picking up my phone, “picture please, then I can send it to Pepper.”

“You’re needy today,” he smiled taking my phone.

He stood up and quickly took the picture and started to hand my phone back to me before glancing at the lock screen.

“When is this from?” Bucky asked pulling it back from my grasp.

“A few weeks ago,” I shrugged, “Sam took it and sent it to me. Funny thing is I didn’t even know he was around.”

“Creepy.” Bucky played it off.

It was a picture of us on the couch, Bucky’s head laid across my lap, eyes closed and me leaning against his back running my fingers through his hair. It was in the early and most precious moments of our time together.

He took one last look at it and handed me my phone. I sent the dress picture to Pepper and threw the phone on my bed.

“One last time, pretty please,” I said coming to stand in front of him.

“Turn around,” He smiled,

Ever so softly he pulled the zipper down my back. It was slow, painfully slow, a gentle kiss to the base of my neck, the further the zipper went the lower the kisses went. He pulled the shoulders of the dress down my arms, exposing my bare skin, kissing it. His lips found their way to my pulse point as he pushed the dress further down before I stepped out of it altogether.

Turning to face him, his hands fell to my lower back holding me close to him. My hands wrapped behind his neck. He kissed me again, it was needy and full of desire. He nipped at my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Taking a few steps back he pulled us on to the bed, my thighs on either side of his hips, his hands sliding slowly up and down my bareback. Breaking the kiss, I leaned my forehead against his shoulder, trying to catch my breath.

A loud knock on the door startled me, “Barnes, we gotta go.” Sam called out.

“Jesus, I didn’t even know he was here,” I whispered.

“Ugh, go away,” Bucky groaned.

“Dude, come on, it’s the middle of the day. Keep it in your pants for five minutes.” Sam snorted.

I kissed him chastely. “Duty calls.”

He groaned again, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“I’m not coming back for you. I’m leaving in five and I will tell Maria why you couldn’t be bothered to show up.” Sam threatened.

I laughed, standing up.

“Not funny,” Bucky chided.

“It is a little.” I replied, “Go save the world.”

He bent down to kiss me again, “I thought I was done with that.”

“Never,” I beamed, “You’re an Avenger now, kid.”

He winked at me before disappearing out the door.


End file.
